The thought of losing Thor
by roxan1930
Summary: After the Avengers saved Asgard they are seen back at the mension but who said it was at the same day? Some ThorxSif
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

**The thought of losing Thor**

**Chapter 1**

"Hale Avengers! Hale Avengers! Hale Avengers!" cheered all the Asgardians in the room.

"Wow, I can't believe all of your people are cheering for us Thor!"said a happy Wasp as she waved at the one's that had helped them to stop Loki's plans.

"Aye, if my people are hornored to have allies they will make shure to let everyone know it."laughed Thor.

After the cheering went down Tony cleared his throat and said "Thank you all but we should get back to are world now."

Thor's face dropped right after he said that and Hank saw it.

He knew that the god would probably want to spent some time again with his Asgardian friends so he spoke up "But Tony, we just stopped the chaos here and we already captured a lot of bad guys on earth so S.H.I.E.L.D. can take care of the rest so why don't we stay here for a while?"

Right after he had brought the idea up Thor grinned happily and a few Asgardians began cheering again.

"No way Hank! I still need to work on my armor and we don't even have a place to stay."protested a ennoyed Tony.

"Of couse you do! You can stay as long in the Asgardian palace as long as you would like."said Odin much to Tony's dismay.

"Oh come on guys! Do you really wanna stay here?"he asked/yelled.

"Please Tony? I want to get to know Sif and the others better."answered Wasp while putting on her best puppy eyes and the others nodded there heads with wide smiles.

"Even you Hulk?"asked Tony as he looked at the musculed green giant.

"I kinda like these people."was the answer he got and then he finally gave in.

He gave a heavy sign and murmerred "Fine we get to stay for a week but no longer."

Of course the whole room burst out in cheering again.

"Thank you Iron Man! This means a lot to me."said Thor as he laid his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"**It's good to have you back for a while you big idiot!**" yelled Balder, Sif, Hogunn, Vollstag, Fandrall and Valkyrie as they all tacklehugged Thor to the ground and made everyone in the room including Tony laugh at the sight of the mighty thunder god laying on the ground under six other people.

**Chapter 1 is now done so please read, revieuw and wait for the next chaper! *waves* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

**The thought of losing Thor**

**Chapter 2**

Tony had just agreed in staying in Asgard for a while so everyone was very happy.

"Prepare some rooms for are gueeeesssstttsss…."said Odin but was interrupted when the ground started shaking like there was a earthshake.

"What in the world is going on?"asked Sif.

"Uhhmm… It looks like we all forgot about the icewolf and the frostgiants."said Valkyrie as she looked out of the window.

"WHAT? Now this is another one of the reasons why I left for Midgard! It's always one problem after another over here!"yelled Thor as he fought his way through the crowd and looked over her schoulder out of the window.

"Well the sooner we slay them or scare them away, the sooner we get to celebrate so let us battle everyone."sighed Fandrall.

Right after he said that the Asgardians jumped out of the windows and won in record time.

"There we go. Now let us celebrate this wonderfull day in the orner of are new allies."laughed Balder as he dusted his clothes of.

_A few moments later_

Loud music was playing and a lot of people where dancing.

"My friends why are you just sitting there and not dancing like me and my other friends?"asked a grinning Thor to the rest of the Avengers. Yup he sure was happy he got to spend some time in Asgard again.

"We're not such a good dancer Thor so why don't you go alone?"asked a slightly blushing Black Panther.

"If that is what you want my friends."Thor sighed and when he stood on the dancefloor he did a few amazing dancemoves with a lot of jumping and flip-flops and after the last salto he landed right on his feet with his face only a few inches away from those of two women who blushed and giggled at his action and right after that he did a few bachflips back and landed this time on only one foot.

"Who knew Goldilocks could dance like that?"Hulk asked Hawkeye after taking a sip of Ginger Ale.

"Hey what's going on overthere?"asked Tony when he saw dancers stop and gather around something or someone.

After they had made there way through the crowd they saw Thor and Sif dancing a beautiful dance together with a lot of jumping and doing flip-flops and Thor catching Sif.

Right after Thor had caught Sif from the air he dipped her and it seemed the dance was over.

Everyone who had saeen it was cheering loudly while Thor helped Sif to stand right again and Hank and Steve where almost crying from jealousy.

Panting softly the two dancers walked over to a table and sat down for a moment.

"Thor why did you not tel lus you where sush a great dancer?"asked Wasp with shiny eyes.

"It's not something i like to brag about."Thor answered with a sheepish smile.

"Oh okay. Hey does Asgard have toilets cause I really gotta go."she changed the topic.

"Come with me and I'll show you."said Sif friendly while standing up and starting to walk away.

"How exactly do you know thor anyway?"asked Wasp as they where walking.

"He and I already know eachother since we where baby's because my father came sometimes to the palace to speak with Odin and he took me with him. They always send me and Thor to play with eachother so slowly we became best friends together with Balder the Brave who also always played with us."Sif explained.

"And what about when you became older?"Wasp informed.

"When we became older we went to the warriors school together and we also where sometimes sent on missions to help Asgard survive."Sif said with a dreamy look on her face.

Seeing a glint in Sif's eyes Wasp smirked and asked "You are in love with Thor right?"

Out of shock the poor Asgardian woman tripped and landed face first on the ground.

"O-of cour-course not!"poor Sif yelled with a cherry red face while waving her arms as if she was trying to shove away the thought.

"Okay if you say so."Wasp said with a smirk.

'I'm so going to bring those two together while I'm here' she thought while glancing at Sif out of the corner of her eye.

"Where here."She suddenly heard sif say and she saw a big door.

"You don't have to wait for me. I can find the way back on my own."She said while putting on her best 'innocent'smile.

Fifteen minutes later she walked back in the room where the celebration was still going on.

Her friends from Earth and Asgard where all sitting at the same table with Thor next to a slightly uncomfortable Sif.

For the thirt time that night wasp smirked and thought 'Time to get to work.'

**Chapter 2 is now done so please read, revieuw and wait for the next chaper! *waves* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes.**

**The thought of losing Thor**

**Chapter 3**

When she walked back into the room and saw Sif and Thor sitting next to eachother she immediately thought 'Time to get to work' and she approached the group while trying to look so normal as possible.

"Hey guys! Did I mis something?"she asked.

"No not really unless you wanted to see Vollstag eat a turkey in 30 seconds."Hogunn answered.

"Awww man, that is something I would want to see."she whinned.

"I woukd love to do it again for you milady!"Vollstag said as he already started to make his way to the buffettable but he was grabbed by his beard and dragged down by Valkyrie who said in a annoyed tone "Would you mind to let others eat too?"

"And you are also already fat enough." Fandrall teased.

"DON'T CALL ME FAT!"Vollstag yelled at top of his longs.

"**IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE CALLED FAT YOU SHOULD LOSE SOME WEIGHT AND TO DO THAT YOU HAVE TO STOP EATING SO MUCH!**"Thor and a lot of other Asgardians yelled back at the poor fat man.

Suddenly Hulk, Steve and Tony burst out laughing.

"What's so funny about me getting yelled at?"Vollstag asked sounding a little upset.

"I think it is just the fact that everything here is so different then they thought it would be."Black Panther explained and soon they where all laughing.

Tired of waiting to strike and help Thor and Sif together Wasp suddenly yelled "What is that?"while pointing in a direction so everyone looked away from her.

"Did someone bring a glixen with him again?"Wasp sweatdropped after Balder asked such a weird question and he and the other Asgardians around the table stood up to get a better look but shrugged it off.

Quickly she shrank into her small form and used her beams to burn two of the legs of Sif's chair and then turned back to normal before the others looked back.

"I think you just saw a illusion created by one of the magicians to entertain everyone milady."Hogunn said after scanning the who room.

When they all sat back down the burnt legs of Sif's chair broke and she fell right on top of Thor just like Wasp had planed.

"O-oh I'm so-so-sorry T-Thor."she stutterred with a red face.

"I-It's alright."he said while trying to stay calm but the fact that his face was as red as his cape gave him away.

"That's strange. It looks like your chairlegs suddenly broke."said Valkyrie as she looked at chair.

Wasp had to bite in her hand to stop herself from giggling while Hank eyed her suspiciously.

_After the celebration_

"It was your fault that Sif's chair broke, wasn't it Jan?"Hank asked her when the Avengers minus Thor where in the room they had gotten.

He got strange stares from the others until Wasp with a happy grin said "Thor and Sif belong together and I'm just trying to help them a little. Care to join me?"

Her Question got answerred with a few grins and smirks matching her own.

**Chapter 3 is now done so please read, review and wait for the next chaper! *waves* **


End file.
